<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>To Die For by Palatinedreams</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29429103">To Die For</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Palatinedreams/pseuds/Palatinedreams'>Palatinedreams</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Lost Boys (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anger, Blood Drinking, Developing Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by Music, Love/Hate, M/M, Minor Character Death, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Song Lyrics, Suppressed Feelings, modern vampires, references to the original movie and setting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:40:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,793</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29429103</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Palatinedreams/pseuds/Palatinedreams</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael comes back to Santa Carla after ten years to revenge the death of his mother Lucy and his baby brother Sam who were killed in a car accident by a ruthless drunken driver.</p><p>Visiting the Boardwalk after that long time brings back some memories of another summer when he was so much younger and happier, watching the horror movie about a group of four young vampires - <em>The Lost Boys</em> - together with his brother countless times. The old movie theater where he watched the film with Sam has turned into a night club when he comes back, and when Michael visits the club and meets the blond barkeeper David there, he soon realizes that things will never be the same again as they were before - and that he has to reconsider his belief that real vampires don't exist...</p><p>An alternate uptake on the movie <em>The Lost Boys</em> with Michael, David and the 'lost boys' being in their late twenties, but still their vampire selves.</p><p>The title is from the song that inspired me the most to this story: <em><b>'To Die For'</b></em> from the band <em><b>Lord of the Lost</b></em>.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>David/Michael Emerson (Lost Boys)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. New in Town</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonflower1/gifts">dragonflower1</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My dear friend,<br/>I couldn't give you something to Christmas like I wanted to do, so I thought today to be a good opportunity to thank you for having been my lifeline and tower of strength over the last year, and just being the wonderful friend you are. You were the one introducing me to the Lost Boys movie and making me watch it and fall for it, and I want to dedicate my first attempt writing about real vampires to you. I hope that you'll enjoy reading it. &lt;33</p><p>I usually write about another kind of 'vampires', and this is my first step into the <em>The Lost Boys</em> fandom. The idea to this alternate uptake on the original movie didn't leave me alone any longer, and I wanted to give it a try, I hope that it will turn out the way I'm aiming for.<br/>I'm not a native speaker and therefore won't get the slang and voices right, so please bear with me and don't be too harsh. My versions of Michael, David and David's boys are older than in the movie, they're all in their late twenties, and the story is placed a decade later than the original scenery, so the clothes will be different as well, but I hope that I'll be able to catch some of the spirit of the movie, which I have watched only recently for the first time.<br/>This being said, I hope you'll all enjoy reading this story!</p><p>I often feel inspired to my stories by music, and in this case especially by the music of the group <em><b>Lord of the Lost</b></em> and their songs, which are totally fitting for vampires of all kinds and sorts, even though they've published their songs later, but let's pretend that it already existed in the late nineties. The music from the eighties will also be mentioned, as I still love listening to this special music era. &lt;33</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Michael comes back to Santa Carla after ten years, and his steps lead him to the boardwalk right after his arrival, where he once watched the vampire movie <em>The Lost Boys</em> with his baby brother Sam countless times. The movie theater has been turned into a night club with the fitting name <em>'The Lost Boys club'</em>, and Michael feels drawn to the club's blond barkeeper David right at first sight...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This first chapter is more or less an introduction of the two main characters David and Michael, so not much happening in here. I hope that I'll be able to write the next chapter(s) soon. &lt;33</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>You stand with grace and when you fall I'll follow</em>
</p><p>
  <em>To be there in case, you're crying tears of sorrow</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I will carry all that I can take, everything you might forsake</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Up to the point of your escape and when you fall I'll follow you</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Until my final breath I'll follow you in death</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I'll follow you because you're to die for</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>You turned me around</em>
</p><p>
  <em>At the point of no return</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You gave me ground</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And when you fall I'll follow you</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Until my final breath I'll follow you in death</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I'll follow you because you're to die for</em>
</p><p>
  <em>you're to die for</em>
</p><p>
  <em>you're to die, die for</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <b>'To Die For', Lord of the Lost</b> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He was special.</p><p>David sensed his presence the second he stepped over the threshold and the thick dark curtain closed behind him again, and he could see right at first sight that he was different from anyone David had ever known.</p><p>He was of an average size, maybe a bit taller than David, but not much, but it wasn't his height or his slender and yet strong build that drew the watcher in right from the start. It was the aura of danger mixed with a strange melancholy that made it impossible for David to avert his eyes from the stranger as he paused at the entrance of the club for a moment to look around and scan the dark room with eyes that certainly never missed anything. David couldn't detect their color from the distance, but he recognized a hunter when he saw one, and this man definitely belonged to this category.</p><p>Dark-brown curls were falling into his forehead, but his hair was still cut short at his sides and at the back of his head and his neck, so he'd probably started to grow it again just recently and still hadn't decided whether or not he wanted to wear it longer in the future or keep it short.</p><p><em> 'You've just quit the army, haven't you, gorgeous?' </em> David thought to himself as he continued to watch the stranger from behind the counter, washing the glasses with practiced motions and without having to look at what he was doing. <em> 'I'd say Navy or Air Force if I had to guess. What is it that has brought you to Santa Carla of all places, pretty stranger?' </em></p><p>The man turned his head in David's direction – just as if he'd sensed his thoughts, and his eyes narrowed ever so slightly as their gazes met from across the dance floor. David felt a thrill of excitement run down on his spine, something he hadn't felt in a very long time. They measured each other for a few seconds before the brunet looked away again, and David's lips curled into a small smile. It wouldn't take long until gorgeous would find his way to the counter anyway, and until he did, David would simply enjoy the view. Washed out blue jeans were hugging narrow hips and long legs tightly like a second skin, and David's mouth watered with a hunger he'd thought that he'd never feel it again. A denim jacket of the same washed out blue color over a simple white tee completed the man's looks, and he held a rather large sports bag in his left hand, which probably contained his belongings, so David's first guess that gorgeous had just quit the army had apparently been right.</p><p>“Ah, fresh meat! Delicious, isn't he?” A voice next to him purred, barely audible over the thrumming beat of the loud music, and David narrowed his own eyes as he lifted the glass he'd just cleaned up to regard it. He didn't need to turn his head to know that it was Marko who'd spoken, and his own quiet voice held a clear warning when he said without looking at the smaller blond:</p><p>“He's off limits. None of you guys will touch him.”</p><p>Marko leaned against the counter next to him with a grin as he waited for David to put the next orders onto the tray for the tables he was serving tonight. “I bet with them that you'd notice him right away, Dave. They owe me fifty bucks now.” Marko looked pretty content with himself and chuckled, but his smirk didn't reach his eyes, and his gaze was too observant for David's liking.</p><p>“We need to stay under the radar for a while longer, and you guys have a habit of getting into trouble and attracting unwanted attention,” David gave back as nonchalantly as he was able to do, “this one is not the usual easy prey, so stay away from him.”</p><p>“Yeah, but that's not the reason why you don't want us to come closer to him, David. You just want him for yourself.”</p><p>David put the last glass of beer onto the tray and very slowly turned his head to look at the shorter one at last. He braced his hands against the counter top and stared into Marko's eyes with a blank expression on his face.</p><p>“None of your business, Marko,” he said, his voice carefully controlled and lacking any emotions. Other people would have backed away now, but not Marko. He neither flinched nor blinked, his features surprisingly soft when he shrugged his shoulders.</p><p>“He's all yours, David,” he stated unimpressed, “we'd never get in your way, and you know that. No need to remind us, we all know our places.” Marko took the tray to carry it over to the tables before David had the chance to reply, and he glared after him with gritted teeth, angry with himself that he'd let Marko provoke him again and stepped right into the shorter blond's trap like that. The boys would poke him the whole time now and do their best to cause trouble - just in his own best interest of course - but still. They were his boys, his family, but they could be... overwhelming and pretty insistent when they put their minds to something they wanted to achieve at all costs, and boosting David's love life even against his will was a too tempting goal for them to resist it and not interfere.</p><p>He sighed and averted his eyes from Marko's back – just to find himself face to face with gorgeous all of a sudden, and with only the counter in between them.</p><p>
  <em>Delicious.</em>
</p><p>That was the word Marko had used to describe him, and David had to agree with his friend. Gorgeous was truly delicious, and so was his unique scent, an alluring mixture of sun-kissed skin, fresh sweat, some musky and yet unobtrusive aftershave and healthy young male. David's throat went dry with the forceful wave of desire that was washing over him, and he felt his gaze drawn to the small spot on the elegant neck where he could see the other man's pulse beating steadily under his smooth tanned skin.</p><p>His desire was painful, almost maddening and making him feel dizzy, and David tore his greedy eyes away from the far too tempting sight of gorgeous' sweet blood pulsing under his warm skin and calling out to him, slowly raising them up to the handsome face framed by thick dark-brown curls instead. The air seemed to buzz with electricity as their gazes locked and David drowned in the blue depths of the stranger's eyes that were staring so intently at him as if they wanted to reveal all of his carefully hidden secrets right in the first minute of their acquaintance.</p><p>David stared back, and he knew that he was lost, so very and totally lost.</p><p> </p><p>*~*~*</p><p> </p><p>Santa Carla still looked the same as the city had done when he had left the small town ten years ago.</p><p>Nothing had really changed, and yet things would never be the same again. Michael killed the engine of his motorcycle and took a moment to look around and breathe in the warm air. It smelled of salt, old fish and oil just like he remembered it, of rotting garbage, the candyfloss and fries they were still selling on the boardwalk.</p><p>The amusement park was still there, too, the screams and laughter from the passengers sitting in the various carousels competing with the hammering beat of the music from the bumper cars. The park looked smaller than Michael remembered it, but he'd been a teenager back then, ten years ago, and everything had been new and exciting when he'd arrived in Santa Carla with his mom and his baby brother Sam.</p><p>Michael swallowed, and his face hardened. He didn't want to think of his family tonight, he couldn't allow himself to let his memories get the better of him, not tonight, and not until he'd accomplished what he'd come here for. He shook his head and pressed his lips to a thin line as he glided down from his bike in a single fluent motion, ignoring the glances he got from the young women strolling along the path that led to the entrance of the park. Some of the guys turned their heads in his direction, too, but Michael ignored them as well as he took his bag and headed towards the boardwalk with determined steps.</p><p>If he was lucky, then the comic shop was still there, and maybe he'd get the chance to talk to the Frog brothers. Michael had never understood Sam's friendship with the brothers, but he clung to the hope that they would be cooperative and tell him what they remembered from all those years ago.</p><p>An old and faded poster caught his attention, and he stopped midway in his steps to regard it more closely for a moment, earning himself an annoyed snarl from one of the other visitors as they almost ran into him.</p><p>“Excuse me,” he murmured distractedly as he stared at the poster that must hang there for the same ten years he'd not been in the city. It was a poster of the famous vampire movie that had been shot in Santa Carla back then, bringing the usually small and unimportant city its own special and rather short moment of fame and glory. The producers of the company which had shot the movie about a group of four young vampires had changed the name of the town into Santa Klara, but it hadn't taken long until the news about the town where the movie had been shot had leaked, and everyone had wanted to visit the city after watching the movie and see for themselves whether or not vampires truly existed, haunting innocent people in the small city at the ocean.</p><p>Michael still remembered the crowds of people storming the boardwalk; and how excited Sam had been, his baby brother's shining eyes when their mom had allowed him to visit the amusement park together with his older brother and watch the movie in the old cinema on the boardwalk; and this although she'd thought him to be too young for such a movie.</p><p>
  <em>'The Lost Boys'.</em>
</p><p>Michael would never forget the movie, not as long as he lived. The summer when the movie had come out several months after the finished shot had been the happiest time of his life, and he and Sam had watched the film at least fifteen times, spending most of their pocket money for the tickets. He could still hear the music and see the faces of the young actors, the moment when they'd turned from innocently looking boys into their scary vampire selves. Sam had hidden his face on Michael's shoulder the first time it had happened on the screen, but after the third time watching the movie together, Sam had actually even been more obsessed with the movie than Michael himself.</p><p>He turned away from the poster abruptly, his fingers clenching around the straps of his sports bag. It kept all of his things, his clothes, some books and pictures of his family, his toothbrush and toiletries. Michael had never needed much to be happy, and he owned even less these days without missing anything.</p><p>The crowds weren't there any longer – which was no wonder considering that ten years had passed since the movie had come out – but the boardwalk and the amusement park still attracted enough people to make Michael feel trapped and uncomfortable, and he looked around because he really needed a drink to smear his suddenly dry throat. He carded his fingers through his hair to stroke them out of the way, frowning when one of the curls fell back into his forehead again. He still wasn't used to wearing his hair longer again, but he'd left the life he'd known for ten years behind to fulfill his mission, and he didn't want to be reminded of what he'd given up for said mission, fearing that he would falter in his determination and fail if he did.</p><p>Michael looked around as he eventually resumed walking, and he came to another abrupt halt shortly after when he realized that his feet had carried him to the old movie theater without really paying attention to where he'd unconsciously directed his steps. The building was still there and intact, but it didn't house a cinema any longer. Michael could hear loud music thumping behind the closed door and see the colorful lights that flickered in rhythm to the music and through the darkened windows. Someone had turned the former theater into a club as it seemed, and Michael felt a pang of regret shoot through him. He should have expected something like this to happen of course, but somehow he'd assumed that everything would still be the same, even the old movie theater.</p><p>Nothing had changed he'd thought when he'd passed the town sign, but some things apparently <em>had</em> changed, and the cinema being changed into a club was one of these things.</p><p>Michael raised his head to read the deep-red sign that was attached to the front of the building, red like blood and with stylized droplets of blood dripping down from the letters.</p><p>
  <em>The Lost Boys Club.</em>
</p><p>“How fitting,” Michael murmured with a scornful snort, grabbing his bag tighter and making his way to the entrance. A young man with rather long dark hair was leaning against the wall beside the door with his arms crossed before his chest, probably the bouncer checking who was allowed to enter the club. He was dressed in black leather, his biker jacket looking soft and worn, and he was bare-chested beneath it, pale skin shimmering in the light of the moon that had just risen over the roof of the club.</p><p>The bouncer looked him up and down silently before he directed his gaze at Michael's face with an appraising look in his dark eyes. “Never seen you before,” he stated the obvious, and Michael raised one of his eyebrows.</p><p>“I can leave and come back in a minute, if that's what it takes to be allowed inside. This way you can say that you've seen me before,” he proposed with a shrug of his shoulders to appear indifferent and not too eager, and the bouncer drew his brows together in annoyance for a split second before a grin spread out on his face and he shook his head.</p><p>“Nah, it's okay. You've got a good sense of humor, I like that.” The man was good-looking, Michael had to give him that, and he couldn't help but return the grin when the other one jerked his head at the door and waved him through without giving up his posture.</p><p>“Look out for the vampires, man! People say that the 'lost boys' are still lurking in the shadows and waiting for fresh victims!” the bouncer called after him with a cackling chuckle when the curtain closed behind him, and Michael blinked to adjust to the sudden darkness and the flickering lights inside the club.</p><p>“Idiot,” he said with a smile and another snort, pausing on the threshold for a moment to orientate himself. He recognized the large room where once the dark-red chairs had been row by row, and Michael thought that he could still smell the faintest hint of popcorn and coke, but this could also be his imagination running wild. The chairs had been removed to make room for a round dance floor, and where the huge screen had once been was the bar now. Michael looked around, and his trained instincts soon told him that someone was watching him, making the tiny hairs at the nape of his neck prickle. He stiffened in alert and turned his head in the direction from where he could feel the glances on his face.</p><p>The barkeeper behind the counter.</p><p>Their eyes met, and Michael unconsciously held his breath for the blink of an eye.</p><p>He might be of Michael's age, and he had bleached blond hair, styled upwards with gel in a spiky manner on top of his head and with longer strands covering his neck and reaching down to his black shirt in a typical hairdo from the last decade. He was cleaning glasses as he watched Michael from across the room, his still somewhat boyish and yet handsome male features making Michael's pulse speed up. A long time had passed since Michael had last allowed himself to feel anything else other than his thirst for revenge, and he was angry with himself that he couldn't suppress the sparks of desire that let his blood run faster through his veins at the intense scrutiny of the blond barkeeper.</p><p>He averted his eyes from the beautiful face with effort, not willing to grace the other one with more attention than he'd already shown. He let his gaze travel over the dance floor with the jumping and moving boys and girls, and further to the dark niches with tables and chairs which granted the guests visiting the club some privacy from prying eyes.</p><p>Perfect places for couples who wanted to make out – or vampires to suck their poor victims dry in one of those dark niches.</p><p>Michael blinked, not sure where this thought had come from all of a sudden. Vampires didn't exist, they were just a myth, good to scare little children and shoot horror movies about them. Michael pushed the unbidden thought aside and continued observing the room. The floor was black, and the walls were painted in the same dark-red color like the letters from the club's name. Red like blood of course - just like it was fitting for a club that was named after a vampire movie. A lot of people had found their way here even on a normal day midweek, so it must earn its owner enough money, but it wasn't too crowded, for which Michael was grateful.</p><p>He exhaled a resigned sigh as he contemplated what to do. Michael could still feel the blond's eyes on his face while he was talking to one of the waiters with a displeased expression on his handsome features. Something the shorter blond said seemed to anger him, and Michael got the strange but strong feeling that they were talking about him. Not that it really mattered, but he had to be careful not to draw too much attention to himself if he didn't want to endanger his mission and finally get his revenge. The thought of making the person who was responsible for the death of his mother and Sam pay for what they had done to his family was what had kept Michael alive and going over the past ten years, and he wouldn't let anybody or anything get in his way, not even a handsome blond barkeeper who fascinated him more than he should actually do.</p><p>But he was thirsty and needed information above all things, as well, and the barkeeper might be the one able to give him the information Michael wanted to have. Barkeepers of clubs like this one usually heard a lot about what was going on in the town, listening to their drunk patronage and carefully stuffing the information they gained on such occasions away in one corner of their brains for further use. Michael knew that from experience, and he'd taken advantage of that knowledge more than once. It was clear to see that the man was as fascinated as Michael felt, and flirting with him would hopefully make him talk and tell Michael what he wanted to know.</p><p>Having made up his mind like that and having found a good excuse for his urgent wish to get a closer look at the barkeeper, Michael took his bag and went over to the counter to lean against it and wait for the barkeeper to acknowledge him, because the man was still staring at the waiter's back with an annoyed expression and eyes narrowed in displeasure.</p><p>Michael smiled to himself but kept his own expression neutral with just the right amount of vague interest when the blond turned his head and they were standing face to face at last. He stared into the other one's eyes, and he couldn't remember ever having seen eyes like the ones that were looking at him now. Their color was changing from blue to green, depending on the light flashing in the rhythm of the loud music, and there was a small dark circle enclosing the green-blue irises.</p><p>Michael stared, and the blond stared back at him, looking right into his soul. Michael wanted to turn his head and look away, but he couldn't, and he realized that it was too late to run away now. He wasn't even sure whether or not he still wanted to run away anymore, because he was lost, totally lost. He was lost in the blond barkeeper's eyes, feeling untroubled and happy like he had never felt anymore since that fateful summer ten years ago - the year when mom and Sam had still been alive and his biggest concern had been to get tickets for another movie night with his favorite movie <em> 'The Lost Boys' </em>again.</p><p> </p><p>*~*~*</p><p> </p><p>The blond barkeeper was the first one to recover and break the spell, his sensitive lips curling into a lopsided smile as he raised a blond eyebrow and rested his elbows and forearms on the counter top in a casual manner. A three or four days' blond stubble was covering his elegant jawline, giving his still rather boyish features the right amount of ruthlessness to make him look not too young and boost his attractiveness in a for Michael dangerous way to fall even more for him than he'd already done. His voice was seductive and pleasant to listen to, caressing Michael's ears like warm milk mixed with smooth dark honey would flow down your throat when you had caught a cold and felt all raw and aching inside. It was luring him in, singing in his mind, and Michael was pulled under another spell right away again, unable to look away from the somewhat angelic face with those endless green-blue eyes and the beautiful crooked smile.</p><p>“Welcome to Santa Carla, Mr. Ex-Marine. The first drink is always on the house, you look as if you could do with something to smear your throat. So what do you want?”</p><p>“Beer.” Michael brought out after a few seconds, pulling himself together with effort as he inclined his head to watch the barkeeper fill a glass with the required golden liquid. He put it onto the counter and pushed it in Michael's direction with a long-practiced graceful motion of his right wrist. Michael took the glass, determined to win back control of their first encounter as they glanced at each other over the rim of the beer glass.</p><p>“What makes you think that I'm a Marine – or former Marine?” he asked curiously after taking a large sip from the beer, licking the foam from his lips.</p><p>The blond followed the motions of his tongue with his bi-colored eyes before he looked up again, sparks dancing in his gaze and giving him a predatory look. “You're new in town, you come here with a bag that obviously contains all of your stuff, and you've just recently started to grow your hair, still trying to get used to wear it longer again. You scanned the club before you entered it fully, and you move like a soldier. Air Force or Navy I'd say, so Marine was just my fifty-percent guess.”</p><p>Michael was impressed against his will, but he didn't let it show and just shrugged his shoulders with a brief nod of acknowledgment, lifting the glass to his mouth again to hide his reaction from those attentive eyes.</p><p>“You're a good observer,” he admitted when he'd drunk, and the barkeeper gifted him with another lopsided smile that made butterflies clap their wings in his stomach.</p><p>“It comes naturally with the job,” he gave back with a shrug of his own, tilting his head to one side as he regarded him again. “are you hungry? We only serve pizza, chicken and fries, but it's much better than the fries they sell on the other side of the park.”</p><p>Michael felt indeed hungry, and he was in no hurry to leave the club any time soon again. “Pizza,” he decided, and his counterpart nodded his head in approval of Michael's decision.</p><p>“Good choice.” He turned around for a moment to call through the service hatch: “Pizza for Mr. Ex-Marine, Paul, and fast!” Michael couldn't hear the answer, but the blond looked content when he faced him again and said: “Your pizza is on the way.”</p><p>Michael allowed the smile to curl at his lips and his shoulders to ease some of the tension they'd been holding ever since he'd passed the town sign. “Ex Navy Seal,” he admitted, and the blond barkeeper beamed at him like a child before a Christmas tree that had gotten the best present ever.</p><p>“I knew it! But even Navy Seal? Wow, now I'm really impressed. I'm David, by the way.” He reached out with his hand over the counter, looking expectantly at Michael. He'd rolled the sleeves of his black shirt up to his elbows to move more easily during his shift, and it boosted his good looks in a way that Michael's knees wanted to turn into jelly.</p><p>He'd always been proud of his self-control, but this David was really getting under his skin with his strange pale beauty, accentuated by his black clothes and the bleached blond hairdo from the past decade. He stared at the elegant fingers of David's right hand for a second or two before he took the proffered hand at last to shake it, his smile reaching his eyes when he said:</p><p>“Hi, David. I am Michael.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Teasing and Flirting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Michael gets his pizza, and the sticky air and the heat in the club is not the only thing that is making him sweat and feel hot, while David is dealing with his true self, which he keeps under iron control most of the time, but breaks free after Michael has left the club.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have so much fun writing this story, and I'm so glad that you liked the first chapter so much; I hope that you'll find this one enjoyable to read, too! &lt;33</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The pizza was as good as David had promised it to be, but Michael would have enjoyed it anyway, even if it were less tasty and crispy, because it gave him the chance to spend time in the company of the fascinating blond barkeeper. He was content with watching David serve the clubbers while he was slowly making his way through his pizza and sipping from his beer. His initial determination to stay away from the handsome blond faded more and more with every minute that passed, and Michael returned the crooked smile David shot in his direction every now and then while the other man was filling glasses and laughing with his patronage, anticipation tingling pleasantly in his belly at the pictures of him and David being alone together in a much more intimate situation which his far too colorful imagination teased him with as he was watching the blond move around.</p><p>The shorter blond waiter who'd angered David earlier gave him some furtive curious and appraising glances as the evening grew older and turned into night at last, but he kept his distance to Michael, carrying full trays to the tables and empty ones back to the counter countless times as the night went on. The other guests seemed as unwilling to leave <em> 'The Lost Boys Club' </em>as Michael felt to do so, and he mentioned that when David came back to where he was sitting on one of the bar stools with his still half-filled plate and his second glass of beer.</p><p>“You have a lot of guests for midweek,” he said, raising his voice so David could hear him despite the hammering beats of another song from the eighties. “Your boss is making a lot of money with the club as it would seem.”</p><p>David didn't react to his statement at first, his sole focus on the glass he was filling with coke and whiskey, and Michael secretly admired his elegant motions and the play of toned muscles under the pale skin of his forearms. The other man looked up when he was finished and grinned mischievously at Michael from under surprisingly dark lashes.</p><p>“I can't complain. It's enough to pay my employees properly and earn me a nice living.” He held Michael's gaze for a moment, his grin widening as he enjoyed seeing his embarrassment before he slowly dropped his gaze to his mouth to watch Michael lick his suddenly dry lips sheepishly to moisten them, and then even slower further down to his bare neck. Michael had lost his jacket some time ago due to the sticky air in the club, and the V-neck of his white tee exposed his throat and his collarbones to David's intense staring. The blond darted the tip of his own tongue out of his mouth to mirror Michael's action and wet his pink lips in a similar but much sexier way, causing the vague desire Michael had felt since he'd entered the club and first laid his eyes on David to turn into urgent arousal that was tenting his tight jeans visibly.</p><p>Michael felt a blush creep into his face, something that hadn't happened to him in a long time, and the way David was gazing so intently at his throat where his pulse was beating visibly under his own darker skin with something akin to hunger only increased the heat burning in his cheeks.</p><p>“Oh, I'm sorry. You don't look older than I am, perhaps even younger, and I thought that you...” he croaked out, angry with himself that he was behaving like a teenager with his first crush and not like a man who'd been a Navy Seal for the past five years. He couldn't finish his sentence, distracted by the blond's provoking and teasing behavior and his own reaction to it, the air between them sizzling with unresolved tension.</p><p>David stared at his throat for another few seconds before he raised his eyes back up to meet Michael's gaze. He leaned over the bar with his elbows braced against the counter top and his chin resting on his entangled fingers. Their faces were only inches apart, and there was still this strange hunger visible in the green-blue depths, a hunger different from the physical desire David didn't even try to hide from him, dark and passionate, making his blood boil in his veins until he thought that he would go up in flames right there and then.</p><p>“You thought that I'm too young to be the owner of the club,” David finished for him with a wink of his right eye, pulling Michael out of his dazed and spellbound-like state almost against his will, and the predatory look on his angelic features melted back into carefree and innocent mischief so fast that Michael had to blink and furtively pinch himself. If it hadn't been for his unsatisfied arousal still throbbing painfully between his legs, he would think that he'd just imagined this moment of sparking desire between them that had almost felt like some kind of intimate foreplay - and the raw and dangerous hunger he'd seen burning in David's bi-colored eyes.</p><p>But the proof that this moment had actually happened was still pressing against the tight restraints of his briefs and jeans and coloring his face deep-red, and David's honey-smooth voice was like the purring of a big golden lion as he leaned closer again and his cool breath was ghosting over Michael's hot cheeks like the faintest and softest caress of a passionate lover's tender fingertips.</p><p>“No need to be sorry, Mikey, I'll take it as a compliment,” he whispered into Michael's ear before he pulled away abruptly and filled another glass with beer as if nothing had ever happened, winking at him again when he saw the incredulous look on Michael's flushed face. “Eat your pizza, Michael,” he gently chided him with a pointed glance at his still half full plate, “don't let it go to the waste.”</p><p>Michael was too stunned and shocked about the abrupt change of topic to object and obediently lifted the now cold slice of pizza to his mouth. David watched him take a reluctant bite before he turned his attention to the blond waiter who'd just rounded the counter to take the next tray, bending forward and saying something to his boss that made David frown and look at one of the tables with narrowed eyes as he nodded his head and filled another glass with coke. He put it down again and went over to the table when the smaller blond was finished, and Michael got a perfect view on David's long legs in tight black jeans that sat low on his narrow hips, held in place by a broad leather belt. He moved like an elegant predator, a dangerous big cat stalking its territory in the knowledge that it was the unchallenged ruler of the jungle, and Michael felt a shiver run down on his back when his arousal that had faded a bit came back with full force, leaving him breathless and aching all over.</p><p>His eyes glued to the mouth-watering sight of David bracing his flat palms on the table top and bending his torso forward to talk to the clubbers sitting there, presenting his beautiful backside to Michael's hungry stare this way, Michael took another bite from his pizza, unable to look away. It was a short conversation that ended with the two guys dressed in jeans and leather jackets rising quickly to their feet to tower over the smaller blond, straightening their shoulders to appear taller and more intimidating.</p><p>David's reaction was not what they'd apparently expected to happen at their challenge, and they looked displeased at what David was telling them, Michael could see that even from the distance and despite the darkness which the flickering lights couldn't illuminate completely; displeased and irritated that their size and behavior didn't impress or intimidate the barkeeper and owner of the club as much as they'd obviously thought that he would appear to be.</p><p>David simply straightened as well, folding his arms across his chest and jerking his head to the exit, holding their glances without blinking until they dropped their eyes. They hesitated but then turned around after a minute or so, pushing the dancers rudely to the side as they made their way to the thick curtain to disappear behind it. David kept his eyes on the exit on his way back to the counter, his lips pressed to an angry thin line, but his face softened instantly when he felt Michael's thoughtful eyes on his face.</p><p>“Trouble?” Michael asked, hoping that David wouldn't mistake his concern for nosiness, but the blond just smiled at him.</p><p>“Nah. Just two guys not knowing when to shut up and leave.” He waved Michael's worries away, and his gaze warned Michael not to press the issue. He found himself unwilling to just drop it, but getting involved in other people's problems would endanger his own mission, and Michael had just met David, so no matter how many sparks were flying between them, he really had better things to do than solve the other man's problems for him. Apart from that, David looked as if he could take care of himself pretty well and much better than a lot of people did. So he just shrugged his shoulders as well and finished his pizza, his exhaustion from the long drive finally catching up with him.</p><p>He needed to find a place where he could sleep and think about his next steps and prepare everything for his revenge, and sitting here all night and watch David move around in all his glorious pale beauty would only lead to making him fall for the fascinating blond more and more. He couldn't allow himself to let that happen, and he fished his wallet out of his pocket to pay the pizza and call it a night at last.</p><p>“It's on the house tonight,” David objected when Michael put the note onto the counter with a shake of his head, “leave that for your next visit.”</p><p>“What makes you so sure that I will come back?” he drawled, putting the note back into his wallet and looking at the blond from under his lashes. Two could play the game, and a small grin tugged at the corners of his mouth when he saw David inhale a deep breath and his eyes drop to his throat again. The blond licked his lips in that sensual way that made warmth pool in his stomach and his knees go weak, and Michael thought that he could grab the tension lying in the air between them with his hands.</p><p>“Because we serve the best pizza and fries on the Boardwalk.” David's eyes were dark when he searched for Michael's gaze again, his voice low and seductive, but with the faintest hint of uncertainty. “And because you like me, Mikey, don't even deny it.”</p><p>Michael glided from his stool and pushed his wallet back into the back pocket of his jeans to take his bag and turn to leave the club. “Goodnight, David,” he chuckled without giving him the answer the blond so obviously longed to hear, and he could feel David's reproachful eyes on his back on the whole way out until the curtain closed behind him and the soft and salty night breeze cooled his burning cheeks. The bouncer had left his place next to the entrance, and Michael was glad that he was alone as he made his way back to his bike on the now deserted boardwalk.</p><p>David had gotten under his skin pretty fast, that much was sure, and Michael knew that he would soon visit <em> 'The Lost Boys Club' </em>again, drawn to its beautiful owner like a moth was drawn to the flame that would burn it. But the simple truth was that Michael didn't care about getting burnt in the light, feeling alive and brimming with energy like he hadn't felt since he'd left his brothers-in-arms from the Navy Seals.</p><p>David was worth the risk, and Michael was very much looking forward to seeing him again, mounting his bike and driving off into the dark night with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>*~*~*</p><p> </p><p>“He's really gotten under your skin, David.”</p><p>David locked the door of the club, ignoring Marko and hoping that his grim face would keep his friends from bothering him any further. He soon realized that his secret hope was in vain, though, because Dwayne came to Marko's help when he said nothing, blocking his way to make him look at them when David simply turned around to head to the exit of the now dark and silent amusement park.</p><p>“He's really a catch for the eye. And he's got a good sense of humor.” Dwayne crossed his arms before his naked chest under his leather jacket, his long dark hair blowing around his face in the wind that was coming from the ocean.</p><p>“None of your business.” David was determined to end this discussion before it had even really begun, but his friends knew him too well after the long time they were together, and he sighed and resigned himself to his fate that they wouldn't stop until he admitted that he liked the gorgeous Ex-Navy Seal and wanted him to join their special... club – or at least give in to him and the desire that tied them together eventually.</p><p>“He's not like the others, that's true,” he allowed reluctantly, doing his best to give his voice a casual tone, “but that was to be expected as he's just come to Santa Carla.”</p><p>“You want him, David,” Marko stated matter-of-factly. “You can keep us out of your head all the way you want, but we know you. It's not that you will hear any objections coming from us if you decide that he's worth becoming one of us, because he surely is. Besides, he's welcome no matter which way if it's making you happy to have him around and near you.”</p><p>David raised one of his eyebrows. “We don't know anything about him so far, so this is nothing I'm really thinking about.”</p><p>“Liar,” Paul chuckled, who'd been silently listening to them until now. “Sure you do.”</p><p>David glared at him, but Paul just shrugged his shoulders. “I don't think that he has anything to do with <em> him, </em> David. You've been in a bad mood often enough lately, so Michael might just be what you needed to distract yourself a bit. Nothing good will come out of your obsession with <em> him – </em>and your revenge, as much as we understand you, and there's really nothing wrong with having some fun, enjoying yourself and getting laid again. That's something you haven't had in a while, and this Michael is really hot, isn't he?” He grinned at his friend and boss, unfazed by the angry glare he got in return. The other two chuckled, apparently sharing Paul's view on things regarding David's love life – or the lack of it in this case.</p><p>“Careful, Paul,” David hissed, but the thought of having Michael in his bed was more than tempting as he had to admit. He took the lead as they strolled along the path to the parking lot where they'd parked their bikes. It would still take some hours until the sun would rise again, and David realized that he'd gone for too long without feeding when his stomach cramped with hunger, gnawing at him like an angry beast that demanded to be let loose so it could sate its insatiable hunger.</p><p>Marko, Paul and Dwayne responded to his growing need like they always did, even though they'd fed just recently. David always made sure that they didn't grow too hungry and sated their hunger before they lost too much control, but his own burning hunger pained them as if it were their own, and their voices became louder in his mind, even though he did his best to keep them mute and out of his head. It wasn't that he didn't trust them, because he did, trusting them with his life like he'd never trusted anybody else, but his innermost thoughts and feelings were a different kind of matter. He was their leader, having to be strong for them, and he couldn't risk revealing his doubts and inner struggles too much to them as he feared that he would lose control of their special bond if he did, and which would definitely lead to a catastrophy. They were his friends and his family, but they still needed guidance and control, and David wouldn't let them down, no matter how hard it was to keep the angry beast raging inside him at bay and under control.</p><p>Tonight he didn't succeed with reining his all-consuming hunger, and he felt the change coming which would soon enough alter his appearance and show his true self clearly, the memory of Michael's unique scent and how his blood had been pulsing under his shimmering tanned skin making his teeth ache and accelerate his transformation.</p><p><em> 'I've waited too long, I should have fed sooner,' </em>he chided himself silently, but they needed to be careful and avoid drawing any unwanted attention to the club and themselves, and David always went without sating his hunger for as long as possible</p><p>David was still fighting against the beast raging inside him when the two tall figures jumped out from behind the black shadows on each side of the small sidewalk where they'd hidden and waited for him until now, and something deep inside David snapped. The two rowdies <em> he </em> had sent because <em> he </em> wanted David's club for <em> himself </em> and to use it for <em> his </em> own purpose positioned themselves right in front of him with spread legs and raised fists, unaware of the lethal danger they were in and thinking that their bigger size and physical strength would defeat him and make him beg for mercy.</p><p>David came to an abrupt halt, raising his hand to make Marko, Paul and Dwayne stop as well. They did, covering his back like always because he was their leader and the one they would protect with their own lives like they knew that he would do the same for them, and their willingness to restrain themselves for his sake and go without sating their own hunger tonight so he could feed and regain his strength made him feel humble. They were good guys, and he was lucky that they'd accepted him as their leader so willingly after all they'd gone through.</p><p>One of the rowdies pulled a long knife out of his jacket now, and David could see that his companion wore brass knuckles on both hands. Not that the weapons changed anything, and he stopped fighting against his other self and let the beast rise to the surface and raise its head to roar triumphantly that it would finally get what it deserved tonight and be allowed to sate its hunger after the long time he'd starved it for the sake of staying under the radar.</p><p>“Hello again,” he said almost softly, and with a smile that didn't reach his eyes but revealed his teeth in all their dangerous sharpness, watching with grim joy how their eyes widened in disbelief when he stepped forward until the yellow light of the street lamp shone fully on his altered features and they realized the grave and lethal mistake they'd made.</p><p>“You should have left when you were still able to do so like I told you – as you won't get a second chance to fix your mistake.” He made a step forward, and they stumbled backwards and then turned to run. David remained where he was for a moment with his hands on his hips, watching them run and shaking his head with a sigh like a teacher would sigh and shake his head when watching his misbehaving students.</p><p>“They're always so stupid, boys, aren't they? They always think that they can run away from us.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>